1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing and to fishing lures.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
There have been many changes and improvements in fishing lures over the years. Many lures relate to specific applications and to catching specific fish in specific conditions.
Generally, lures attempt to attract fish by movement, sound and action that imitate nature or in some way that excites the fish's interest. U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,336 and patent application 2006/0185220 are two prior art lures that include a multi-filament skirt surrounding a hook. These lures do not include a method of creating noise or a method of creating an erratic motion and flash of light.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved lure to attract fish.